


Princess And The Kraken

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Is This Kinda Fluffy?, M/M, Oh And There's Suggestions Of Stockholm Syndrome, Well Everything Just Kinda Went To Shit In This Universe, Whatever Isn't The Opposite Is Just Evil, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: Yeah, this is an AU thatVantaand I made and I just really wanted to write something to do with it.





	Princess And The Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is an AU that [Vanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/) and I made and I just really wanted to write something to do with it.

It was ten years ago when everything went crashing down. Of course, there was a year before where the warning signs were there… But no one wanted to believe it or acknowledge it. When they did, it was far to late. Trying to stay would have been deadly… So Inkopolis was lost. Lost to a single monster. A single god. It was terrifying how powerful the creature was. Very few Inklings dared to go near Inkopolis as it was in the present day The few that made the journey often never returned… Well, beyond a lone cyan Inkling… But no one knew how he survived, or why he willingly went into such a hellish place.

No, hardly anyone went into that abandoned utopia on purpose… It’s long since ceased to be such a paradise. Now it’s more of an… Abyss. A dystopia?... No, a Labyrinth. A Labyrinth that houses a monstrosity. One that must be kept satisfied lest it should become enraged and hunt down the scattered attempts to re-establish society. Not like that would be easy with such a key part of society now outlawed in fear of the monster. Maybe that’s why crime has increased by so much, with criminals facing overly severe punishments such as being thrown into that hellscape. Perhaps that’s why there were now cults cropping up, hailing the beastly creature as a prophet of the end, preaching that only those who repent and were found worthy in the insane being’s eyes would be there for the dawn of the new world… Such ludicrous fantasies.

Yet, for as ludicrous as such stories were, it didn’t stop those figures in their dark imperial purple robes glittering with odd gems from collecting sacrifices for their god. It was always terrible to see the victims in their airy sacrificial robes. It was mocking how the colors mimicked a lighter version of their bearer’s ink... But it’s not as if anyone could really argue though. Whether this thing was a god or not, it’s best to keep it satisfied in is territory than tempt it to wander and claim more lives than was necessary. The toll it takes on the families of the victims was horrible… But it must be done.

It must be done. A mantra a pink Inkling hardly older than twenty, repeated to himself as he was taken away from his friends and family. Cries and calls of his name rang out... “Aloha”, an accidental, teasing name that he had ended up adopting... Its sound cut through the air as he was taken away, making such a grim mantra hard to follow… But eventually the voices could no longer be heard. Nothing but footsteps and the movement of the world around the group could be heard… Besides their own heartbeats drumming in their ears. It was ticking down the last of their moments alive.

This Labyrinth would be their final resting place. Bodies were unable to be retrieved as the collector would likely become part of the collection if they dared to try. There was really no escape once inside. Or no escape for groups. Not as if that cyan Inkling hasn’t tried. But it was a miracle how he kept escaping. Nevermind any others… No, as they were sent into such a bleak world, there just was no hope. Some of the victims seem to have accepted it early, curling up and waiting for death. Some try to run. It wouldn’t help. Twenty would enter, all would die.

The first scream eventually echoed through the Labyrinth, sobs erupted from the mouths of the petrified creatures. Eventually, more shouts of pain followed, a couple were even cut off as if they saw the creature before their lives were snuffed out… Seven, eight, nine, ten… The sun has hardly moved in the sky, yet already half of the sacrifices were dead… No wonder so many were needed to satisfy such a creature. The pink Inkling couldn’t stop his shaking as he wondered what his own death would entail. Not as if he’d invite it early or near anyone else… No, at the very least he wanted to be alone for his death… He didn’t want to see anyone die in front of him, or be tempted to use their lives to attempt to barter for his own when the time would come… He’d like to keep at least some of his morality in death…

… Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen… Only four left… Time was up… How long until he was taken care of? He certainly didn’t want to be the last one alive… That would be torturous… It’s pathetic to say that he’s tempted to find the beast himself to be spared of such horror… Not as if it would matter. If that monstrosity wanted him to die last, he would, there was no arguing with it… Though, perhaps that wasn’t the case when a searing pain suddenly shot through his body. Not even a yell escaped the pink being as the fear and pain threw him into a void… Twenty enter, twenty presumed dead…

Yet, this rule seemed to collapse in on itself when the fae’s eyes fluttered open. Even before the pink Inkling remembers his situation through his daze, a jolt of fear shoots through him when he’s unable to recognize the room he’s in. A shooting pain dances up and down his body when he suddenly throws himself into a sitting position once he remembers the hellscape he was thrown into. Looking down, the timid creature was confused to find a blanket draped over his legs. Lifting it up to try to find the source of his pain, a sense of unease washed over him as he noticed pink stained bandages around his leg, just under where the robe cuts off…

He was being kept alive… Only the beast could say what for… The thought was terrifying… But what could he do? Nothing. Nothing at all. Even if he had a weapon to fight with, it wouldn’t do him any good. He never learned how to fight. Turf wars were internationally outlawed not very long before his eleventh birthday. He couldn’t even hold a solid form at that point, so of course he never got to try his hand at turf. So he just had to wait and see what would be done with him.

Though, it appeared as if nothing would really be done with him as he laid on the bed… He was simply left there for what felt like an eternity… The silence was maddening… There was no distractions from what horrors could wait him… Why hadn’t he been killed too? Was anyone else alive? The pink angel hadn’t even noticed the tears starting to run down his face… He only noticed when the quiet sobbing started, growing louder and louder… 

“... What’s wrong? Did something happen here…?”

The voice that cuts the silence startles the pink Inkling into quieting down… Only sniffles escaping the fearful creature… He couldn’t see the voice’s owner… But… It wasn’t too scary… The voice was almost relaxing oddly enough, and it was better than the silence… Besides, monsters can’t talk right…? So someone else was alive…? Perhaps a victim from another sacrifice? None of his companions sounded like that…

“Answer me. What’s wrong?”

The pink creature shivers slightly… The voice may be calming but that certainly didn’t hide the power and authority behind it… Perhaps it was that cyan Inkling then? Is that how he always got in and out of Inkopolis? Because he was almost as strong as the beast itself? Either way, best not to anger whatever is talking to him… Best to answer even if his voice was weak and timid… But not much was new there...

“I-It’s… It’s too… Quiet in here… I’m s-scared…”

“... Go back to bed. It’ll be better when you wake up.”

The pink angel can vaguely hear footsteps wondering off outside of his room… What did his companion mean? “It’ll be better when you wake up”... Were they going to get something? Why did they want him asleep for it?... Again, best not to anger whatever was talking to him… He could probably use the rest with the gash in his leg anyways… Magenta eyes fall shut as the creature lets himself sink back into the pillows and fade into the void once again…

When Aloha woke up next, the first thing he noticed was a soft melody bouncing around the room… Sitting up and looking around, he was stunned to find how much had been brought in. Several kinds of instruments… A few music boxes, one of which was open and carrying the current tune… A laptop, cds next to it from various artists… Why had they brought in so much for him? Why did they care?

However, something did catch the pink creature’s attention and drag it away from his thought… Something smelled delicious… Looking around again, he notices the plate on the nightstand that he failed to acknowledge earlier… The pink creature can hear his own stomach growl… He must have not realized how hungry he was when he was scared… Thinking about it, the pink Inkling began to notice a lot. A day must have passed with how high the sun was in the sky. His hair was taken out of its hair tie at one point or another… Which was honestly good. It was a pain to sleep with his tentacles up anyways… Though he certainly looked much more like a maiden with his tentacles down and in this robe… How embarrassing… Or it would be if there was another soul alive in Inkopolis. With a sigh, he began to eat as his thoughts drifted again.

And such a cycle repeated on and on. Whenever he fell asleep, whatever that was taking care of him would come in, leave different offerings, leave whatever else would be needed for the day, take care of his wound and leave all before the princess woke up. When he woke up, Aloha would find the various offerings, such as clothes, games and consoles, jewelry, really just whatever happened to catch the eye of the being taking care of him… He’d eat after observing the changes, get lost in thought or play with whatever he had received from the other and fall back asleep. It was a cycle that continued long after his leg had been healed up. All that changed was the being guarding him no longer had to take care of the wound before they left and that the pink angel was up and wandering about… Not as if he could go far, the room was locked and he had no key to leave… But he did end up arranging the room how he liked it and found out that he was on one of the highest floors of one of Inkopolis’ old hotels, possibly the highest floor. Like a princess in a tower.

Occasionally there would be slight changes in the cycle. Such as the creature deciding it wanted to chat, being rather curious about the captive. Or sometimes it would ask to hear him sing. It was a bit of an embarrassing request, but it’s not as if he was willing to upset whatever was keeping him safe… So, regardless how he thought of his own voice, he’d let it flow out as he carried melodies from his childhood… Other days however, were a bit worse… Some days, the fear of where he was and the grim thoughts caught up with him and he’d be sobbing again. Sometimes the voice would ask why he was crying again. Sometimes there would be an answer that the being could help with and the pink creature would be told to fall asleep again, with everything fixed before he even woke up. Other days, the creature would just have to allow the pink angel to cry. Aloha vaguely noticed that whatever, whoever was on the other side of the door never left until he stopped crying. The footsteps would only begin and fade when he quieted down. Such an odd being to care so much for seemingly no reason…

One of those days started again as the magenta-eyed being began to sniffle… It was lonely here. He wanted to see his friends, he wanted to see his family… He wanted to see anyone… He wanted to go home… Unfortunately, just a voice wasn’t enough to keep him from being lonely, especially when the visits seemed so few and far between… Again the sobbing started, again it grew louder and louder, again a voice was on the other side of the door.

“Mm, what’s happened this time…?”

“I… I’m lo-lonely… I-I’m homesick… I-I wanna see s-someone…”

Silence greeted the answer. Not as if it wasn’t expected. How could the voice help with this? He wasn’t allowed to leave Inkopolis and it’s not as if there was a way for them to get anyone. Not to mention that Aloha wouldn’t want anyone he cared for trapped here… It was just going to have to be another day where he cried until he burnt himself out and got over it for a while…

“... Can I come in?”

What…? Why did they want to come in…? Why were they asking? It wasn’t as if he could stop them, especially in his current state… Though, vaguely Aloha realizes that whatever was talking to him certainly had to be an Inkling or at least something similar… Perhaps they were trying to help with the lonely part if they couldn’t help with the homesick part…?

“... I-I couldn’t st-stop you… Even if I-I wanted t-to… B-But yeah, s-sure...”

A slight click of a lock makes its way to the pink angel's ears as he tried to quiet himself down, wiping away tears on his sleeves… He didn’t even notice an Inkling in front of him until a gentle hand moved his arm and started wiping away the tears for him… In his touch starved state, the pink Inkling couldn’t help but lean into the touch. It was almost too jarring to have someone else with him for the angel to really notice the features of his companion…

A brilliant purple decorated their ink and jewels shined on their chest… A glance behind them shows an E-Liter with obvious modifications. Glancing up, the mark of death was on their face in the form of a bandana over their mouth… The monster of the Labyrinth, a creature said to be able to strike down any prey with a single shot of stunning purple from the heavens, was an Inkling. How odd that a lone Inkling could make themself fierce enough to be considered a dark god of sorts…

Perhaps the pink angel should be more afraid in the other’s presence… But it did own that reassuring voice that’s been taking care of him for so long… And in his desperation, perhaps he just wasn’t thinking straight… But in all honesty, just having someone in the room was calming him down… Nevermind the sudden awe distracting him from his lonely musings… However, that didn’t stop a surprised yelp from escaping him when he was suddenly picked up… Why was his first reaction to cling tightly to the beast that picked him up? Who knows, but it seemed to amuse the monster if the quiet chuckle was anything to go by… A light, embarrassed blush dances along the angel’s cheeks. Soon enough though, his grip on the sniper relaxes as they’re both back on the bed with the angel being held in the demon’s lap. The purple being gently nuzzles it’s captive as if it was trying to be reassuring… How odd…

That’s not to say it wasn’t working… The pink Inkling was slowly calming down, even snuggling up to the monster holding him. It may be a bad idea to be so relaxed and trusting around a creature that’s killed hundreds upon thousands of Inklings… But if it wanted him dead, he would have been dead long before now, especially with the hassles it’s caused the other to keep and take care of him. So it’s not as if there was any real danger right now… Hell, the god’s weapon was even just left in the corner, it certainly didn’t want him harmed…

That fact was more than enough to get the pink Inkling to calm himself… Eventually it became hard to keep his eyes open while he was curled up… Though, perhaps he shouldn’t be testing his luck by nuzzling the monstrosity back… But it didn’t seem to mind oddly enough… Surely if it minded, it would let him know in an obvious way… In fact the only thing that seemed to finally bother the godly creature was their position. It was no longer satisfactory. So the creature laid them both down, gently petting the princess until he fell asleep again…

And so the cycle changed. Rather than just a voice, the monster would keep checking in on their captive and much more often now. It was strange to think such a seemingly cold creature was touch starved, that such a cruel creature could be sweet. But it seemed to be the case as he kept coming to curl up with the princess with gifts and trinkets collected from who knows where. Not as if the angel minded however. It was much better than being dead or left alone in terror. He’d take the cuddling over that spike of loneliness any day… Though that may just be because he finally broke sometime during his stay in the Labyrinth but he really couldn’t care if that was the case. Eventually he was allowed to explore the dungeon under the premises that he didn’t leave and that he’d return to his tower if anyone else showed up… No issues with the second rule. Aloha really didn’t want to see the carnage that would follow such visits…

At night, he’d return to his room only to be greeted by the purple monstrosity soon after. By that point in the day, both of them were likely too tired and lonely not to just curl up. Just being in each other’s company was oddly nice for the pair… Really, the pink angel should hate every second of it… But he really couldn’t. He was being taken care of rather well, he was certainly safe from harm and it seemed as if the beast was more than willing to give him affection and anything else he could want in exchange for company… No, it wasn’t all that bad in this strange realm… And so, the princess will stay here until a knight whisks them away… Though who knows whether or not they’ll return to their tower of their own accord at this rate.


End file.
